Use of fusees in different situations is increasing and while persons previously using fusees at least had some instruction or prior experience in the use thereof, many persons now having occation to use fusees are inexperienced in the use thereof and hesitate in effecting their use because of the dangers associated therewith. Most fusees requite two-handed operation for ignition with at least one hand positioned closely adjacent the ignition end of the fusee.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved form of fusee including ignition means therefor which may be readily operated by even inexperienced persons in a safe manner.
Examples of various different forms of fusees and fusee ignition devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,807,208; 3,043,220; 3,528,370; 3,530,759; 3,628,416; 3,714,121; 3,827,360; 3,954,059 and 4,176,606.